


Escape the Unknown City

by TheGodsofNew



Category: Escape the Unknown City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodsofNew/pseuds/TheGodsofNew
Summary: Thrown into a crowd without a choice, a mistake leading to tragic consequences being possible. The girl, not ready to face the world on her own is now facing the ultimate sacrificial mind. Is the able to make it on her own? Possibly. Will her impulsive personality bring her end, or will it help her in the end?





	1. Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of original literature so please don't be to harsh

~~__~~Savannah sighed as she ran a hand through her chestnut brown hair. She continued to walk down the memorized path that lead to her house. She felt the white snow that crunched beneath her feet as the cold, January air blew into her face. The girl sighed, watching as her breath expanded in front of her face. The freezing temperatures biting down to make her already pale skin look more ghost like than usual.

Tilting her head to the side, she took a glance into the tall bushes that circled the mass of trees that grew high around her. Looking upward towards the sky, following the point of the evergreens, she saw how the clouds seemed to be coming in quickly around her.

Savannah rolled her eyes as she put together that there might be a storm coming in soon. The sky was turning into a dark grey as the clouds got thicker, losing any fluff they had, turning into hard, thick masses.

The Darkwood girl sighed as she began to mutter under her breath, "Just my luck." She watched as a few deer prance around in the narrow strip of woods that surrounded the path of the protected land. Savannah had always enjoyed walking through this path, as she knew the land could never be tainted. Coming to the end of the mile long trail, she stepped onto the sidewalk that would lead to her two story house. Savannah's eyes carefully watched each step she made on the cobble stone sidewalk.

Finding her way up to the steps, she entered the building hanging up her coat before running up the stairs to her room. Following the long white hallway that lead to her assigned space at the end of the corridor, she noticed that the floors, having been changed into hardwood throughout the house. The hardwood would certainly look better to the buyer of the house if they were to ever move away. Nice choice, indeed.

Opening the door to her room and quietly sitting her bag down on the floor, Savannah sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. As she put in the pass-code she heard the door opening down stairs and her younger brother calling to tell Savannah that he and her sister were home. She gave an exasperated sigh as she noticed she must have blanked out at a point since around half an hour had passed by. Going onto her Facebook, she quickly put in a new update on her profile. The only reason she even had a account in the first place being at she wanted to keep up with her friends from other states. Looking down the page, she smiled as she saw a post that her oldest friend, Alexander, had made. Soon looking away for a couple of moments, she began to scroll down the news feed.

For this reason, finding herself bored, she turned off the device and pushed herself up. Walking over to the bookshelf, she grabbed herself a book and went over to her bed. Climbing on top of it, she opened to the first page. Reading down the description of the book, she huffed quietly, deciding to read the authors reasons for the book. Soon finishing it up, she began the story itself. Turning page after page, she only stopped as soon as she heard her alarm go off.

She quickly put down the book, grabbing her bag and pulling out a folded piece of paper. Quickly getting her homework done, she allowed her ears to fall into focus. Listening as a cloud of thunder clapped in the air around her, she headed down stairs toward the storm shelter. Savannah had always been terrified of storms; it seem to always cause her mind to blink into a worse case scenario mindset.

This was from a case that started from a large storm a couple years back. A wind storm had completely managed to tear down her older house. The storm had terrified many people; it had completely torn up the neighborhood she resided in. The storm, being so fierce, tore through walls and roofing.

Taking a step onto the bottom floor, she immediately heard her mother calling everyone into the kitchen. Rolling her eyes she began to head down the short hall that lead to the area her mom was in. Entering into the room she leaned against the wall at the far side from where the rest of her family stood.

"So," began her mother, Lilliana, as she crossed her hands over each other, "we have decided to take a trip. Since it is spring break for the lot of you, we will be leaving tomorrow." Lillian Blackheart smiled as she motioned for all of them to go grab the bags that had previously been packed. They hurried to go over and grab the suitcases that lined the wall. All being sorted down the line by their age, making it easier since all the cases look alike expect a single name tag. Yet even the name tags were similar, it didn't help that her mom and dad had decided to name two kids after themselves.

Savannah swiftly grabbed her bag before rushing outside. She had figured it out a while ago that the quicker you get in the car, the quicker you get out. Looking over the roads she noticed that they had been slated so there would be a safe drive to wherever the heck they were going. A little quirk with her family is that everything always had to be a surprise. She pulled herself into the back seat, then buckling in before resting her head against the window seal. She rested her chin against her hand as she slowly blinked. Feeling the seat next to her shift downward she glanced to the spot next to her, only to see her younger brother sitting in the previously vacant spot. "Hey, Edward," she nodded as she looked him up and down, seeing that he was in his normal school uniform. Savannah had always envied him for that. Edward could wear clothes he was comfortable in while she had to wear a assortment of dresses and skirts.

"Hello," Edward nodded as he brought out his book from the carrion he had brought into the car. The front of the book showed it was one focused on the topic of computer programming. Savannah had found it cute that he was already focusing on a future career despite only being around ten. He had a long sleeve button up shirt, sweater vest, black skinny jeans along with some dark business shoes on. He also had his dark green glasses on only projecting his intellectual appearance. His brown hair was cut in its usual military styled cut, that of course thanks to their dad always being the one to cut it. She could always feel he would be a heartbreaker due to the deep brown eyes that he had, "How are you doing in school?" He questioned, "do you still require help with math?"

"No at all," Savannah shook her head, "I'm doing better with it. I'm getting a low B average so," she shrugged as her hazel eyes flicked up to look at the other people that were now staring to enter the car. Glancing down at the floor she grabbed the book which she always left in the car in case one of the surprise trips shows up. The book was filling three hundred pages of stories from the different mythologies of the world. Staring from the original story of Herakles going all the way to the stories of Jason and Perseus. She fiddled with the pages as she looked down the index to try and find a story she hasn't yet read. Skimming her finger down the page at a quicker speed she finally found one and turned the hundred pages it would take in order to get to it.

Starting down the page, her attention only to be torn away by a loud voice echoing from the front of the car. Her dad stood there, waiting for the last person, Harlow. To buckle her seatbelt and find all her stuff animals. "So kids," the man started as he let us gaze fall over his five children, "it's time to be leaving now. Does everyone have all the things they need?" Will asked as he got nods from all the kids. "Great then!" he clapped his hand together as he sat forward in his seat and started the car. "On we go."

Will stated as they pulled back and put the car in forward. They drove down the street as they headed toward their destination. Casting her gaze back to the book in front of her she began to read the story of andromeda. Savannah had surprised herself with not having yet read it but decided that now was better than later. Going through the story she found them soon on the road, to take them tom their unknown destination.


	2. On We Go

Savannah tilted her head back as she took a breath in of the suburban air. Being almost certain that the common occurrence would come where they would be in the middle of a city. With what seemed to be the dirtiest air they could find for a trip. Savannah began to strum her fingers along with the jumps of the car as they passed over rocks. Tapping heavier on the big bumps and lighter on the smaller ones, the taping being like echos of the occurrences coming upon them. She watched the bright beige interior of the car, comparing where the stains and splotches of dirt to the look it had when it was new. It was obvious that the car was heavily used, the leftover smell of last week’s fast food still hanging in the air. All seats in the car were taken, not one left over due to the size of the family. Heads of black, brown, and blond hair littered through the car.

She turned her attention the the small town shrinking in the distance behind them. Turning back forward in her seat she decided to try and talk with her older brother, Logan. Savannah leaned toward him and tapped the back of his shoulder. “Hey,” she mumbled as she rest her chin next to him, “have any idea where we’re going?” Savannah inquired as he might have been told something the rest of them have not. It wouldn't be the first time after all. She brought her fingers up to rest in front of her eyes as she looked at him through a half lidded gaze. She watched as he turned his head toward her, allowing his back hair to fall in front of his eyes. He shook his head to signify a no. Logan had pulled up his jacket tighter around himself, the car being at a freezing cold temperature. His shockingly green eyes showing through the small areas which parted to show.

“I’m afraid not. It’s one of those times they kept everything a complete secret.” He responded as he slowly pushed her back into her seat, oing back to playing fantasy football with his friends over the phone he had brought with him. Savannah leaned back into her seat, looking over to watch the snes passing by outside of the window. All the colors blurring together as they speed by over sixty miles an hour. She slowed her breath as they came to a stop. Her parents soon explained that this would be the only stp they would make along the way. THis causing everyone to hurriedly exit the car in order to get some space from each other. Savannah had decided to stay in the car as there was less of a possibility of running into them their. Mostly because all the others would try to stay in their own little corners of the area.

There were a few building surrounding them. The place seemed to be a small shopping mall of sorts. Savannah read the different names of shops to her, none really stuck out though. There were your regular places, a few thrift shops scattered around as well. Bringing her gaze toward the ground she looked over the different people that littered the area. Tapping her finger on her leg she cast her look around e place, trying to find anything that might catch her eye for the time. Of course there was none as to be expected. She looked down to her phone, sighing loudly as she saw only two minutes had passed in the time all this had happened. Intertwining her fingers she brought her hands behind her head.

She saw as they dispersed into the distance. A few going to the gas station to get snacks, others heading over to the GameStop to see if some of the latest gear was out. Unbuckling her seatbelt she crossed her legs and hugged her arms around her knees. She allowed her knees to fall back down as she began to move around somewhat restlessly. Savannah pulled her shirt up and repositioned the collar around her neck. She sat up straight in her seat fiddling with her thumbs as she tried to occupy her mind for the time being. Putting her hand by her side she reached into her bag that she had pulled around on the way out of the house. She dug through the pile of stuff that was in it until she found what she was looking for.

Savannah pulled out her phone, deciding to take a look around to see what general direction they were going in. She soon found they they were headed up north and tried to find where they might be going. She had ruled out Atlanta since they had been there the last year, trying to find more possibilities as she scrolled down the small screen. She flicked away more suggestions as she looked down the screen of places her parents would usually take her. Her parents had been saying some things about never being there before. Probably meaning that it was an out of the way place. Savannah was definitely sure this would be new, never having visited a small town just to be visiting.

All of her siblings and her parents began to load onto the vehicle. Savannah watched as they each climbed into their assigned spots and began to get themselves comfortable for the rest of the trip. She checked over each sibling as she tried to figure out what they had done. Turning back she raised an eyebrow at her brother. Edward had tapped her shoulder and put a meal next to her. Nodding she passed him some bills and turned back to what she had been doing before. She pulled the drink out of its place and took a slow sip before putting the cup back in place.Resting her head back on her hand she put her phone away before watching the outside of the car. The sun going down in the distance from the time that had passed.

“Hey, Edward?” she began as she glanced over to her brother that sat next to her on the leather seats. She brought out her book as she sat it on her lap and looked backed to the 4’9 boy. “I might take you up on that math offer,” she nodded over to him. She ran a finger down the well worn pages of the book. She put the book back away before reaching down to pull out her math homework she still hadn't completed. “I still do need help in some of the areas of it even if I don't like to admit it to anyone,” she grabbed two pencils out of her bag and handed one over to him. The homework was a assortment of pre algebra and calculus, something she really didn't enjoy. She shuffled through the papers and put the ones she had the most trouble with in the front. While also putting the completed ones back in the bag next to her.

“Okay, then,” Edward nodded as he set the appears between the two of them. “These are simple. I really don't understand how you don't get some of these things,” he shook his head as he proceeded to show her how the problems are worked. She slowly begun to understand it and nodded along as she did some problems herself. Se grinned about an hour later, the sun had gone down and they had finally finished the homework. She went to shove the papers into her bag as she closed the satchel up. She hung He bag up on the little hook above them and leaned back into the seat. Crossing her arms over her chest before letting on fall to the side she turned to look out the window next to her.

Watching as they drove in and out of populated areas. Turning from high rising skyscrapers to simple farm houses that littered the land, few and far in between. The car speed through city and towns, all of them just the same as the last. She crossed her arms and leaned her head against the window. She squirmed slightly as she felt blankets being thrown back to all of them and quickly wrapped herself in the one that hit her. The one having been thrown at her being a purple one with flowers on one side.. She curled her feet up, pulling them to her chest. She put her hair back in a ponytail before putting her hands back down. Closing her eyes she thought she might take a quick nap before she got there.


	3. We've Finally Arrived

Savannah slowly blinked her eyes open as she heard her eldest sister yelling at everyone to get up. She hurried along to gather her bags as she stuffed any previous snacks or drinks into it. Waiting for her other siblings to clear the way out she decided to look over some websites she went on real quick. Looking over she checked the status updates and went to have all things cleared up. Giving an update on the trip to anyone that cared. Pulling her hair out of its ponytail, she quickly put it into a waterfall braid before hopping out of the car. She closed the door only seconds behind Edward. She went into her bag and pulled out her leather coat before slipping it on. Savannah hadn't expected that it would be so cold, due to the fact they would always go down south for trip.

Going to the back of the dark grey minivan she pulled out her suitcase. Wrapping her carrion onto the side to make carrying all of the items and easier feat. Pulling the case into the building right behind her parents she went over and sat on one of the couches that was present in the lobby. She brought the case between her legs as she rest her head on the top of it. She played with the name tag on her bag as she twirled the ribbon around her finger. Pulling herself back upright she gripped her bag and tugged it along to the room she had been assigned. Room P394 was the one she had to go to, along with her two sisters and her mother. Of course she was going to end up on the floor anyway since all of them required their on set space. The room was nice, as well as the staff. Savannah had spoken with the sweet lady at the front desk and found out a bit about her. She seemed to have a sweet spirit, a kind soul at the very least.

She sat down her bag once she enters, pushing it into the corner of the room. Rummaging through the front of the bag she pulled out her small wallet and a new outfit to change into. Picking up her shampoo and body wash she quickly went in and took a shower. Standing under the water she ran a hand through her hair as she let her shoulders relax. Taking in a deep breath and turned the water off getting out. Changing into her new outfit she shuddered slightly as she felt the cold hit her as the scolding hot water left. She quickly put up her moping brown hair into a bun after squeezing out the water to have it be a easier accomplishment. Looking into the mirror she quickly put on her glasses and waited for the fog to lift from them. Once it finally did she got out a lit bit of concealer and dabbed it on before walking out of the bathroom. Going over to her bed she sat down and looked around.

“Okay, so kids,” she heard her mother begin to speak to them. “We are all about to go out for a small amount of time. Your father and I did some research on this place and found their to be a lovely lake nearby. You can all hang out around it and develop those lovely little tans,” the mother began before muttering under her breath, “some of you actually having some color.” This of course got a few stifled laughs from among the group. Savannah rolled her eyes as she got up from her spot to pick out a few things to take. Opening her messenger bag she preceded in a quick manner to throw in some bandages, a flashlight, a few books, along with a wad of cash and a few other things. Looking into the side pocket she quickly brought out her locket. 

“When will be be leaving then?” Her older sister, Amelia, began as she slowly lifted her hand in the air. Atlast, with her sister deciding to move one finger forward at a time as if they were in some old movie. Laying back on the bed she waited for the moment when her mother would answer to come. Pulling her locket in front of her face she looked at that were on the back of it. The words were old to the point they could no longer be recognized. Holding it farther away she looked at how it gently curved to be in the shape of a heart. Inside laid a clock that still worked, no matter how much wear and tear was put on the old thing. Being brought down as a family heirloom throughout the years since it was bought, Savannah had been told to be extra careful when her grandmother had given it to her. Of course that was when she was four, eight years ago.

A moment had passed by the time she snapped back to reality, her head shooting up to the sound of her mother’s voice. “We’ll be leaving in a few minutes,” the mother grinned as she brought out some swimsuites. “I even have your outfits for when we arrive there!” the brown haired girl’s mother happily clapped. This caused Savannah to groan in frustration, throwing herself backwards on the queen sized bed. She shot her arms out as she saw the item tossed to her from the corner of her eye. “Now after you all get your things settled we will be leaving. This should be a fun trip for all of us as long as everyone is willing to be flexible,” Ms.Blackheart stated as she put one hand on her hip, leaning forward to the group. “That also means trying to get along with your father, he’s been feeling a little down lately so this should be a good change of scenery for him. As long as you all don't mess it up.”

Savannah nodded as she folded the outfit, slipping it into her satchel. Gripping the strap, slipping it onto her shoulder she left the room. Skimming her finger along the wall to go to the main entrance she tilted her head to the side. Doing this as she heard the sound of a rather loud argument emitting from one of the rooms. Deciding not to pay mind to the rules of privacy she slowed her pace, moving closer to the wall to try and hear better. Of course this had to be the time where the conversation came to a halt. She acted in a quick manner, racing to be on the other side of the hallway. This happened just in time as a male bursted out of the room and headed down the hall in a brisk pace. The girl let out a soft sigh of relief when the male didn't seem to notice her. Savannah could feel something was off about him though.

The Darkwood child held herself in a more tense position, tilting her head down to try and hide her face. Finding herself at the top of the stairs she made her way down rather quick as she hurried to get to the car. She saw the trailer her family had kept the trailer on the back in order to carry the large families items, deciding to not bother and look sense she would just sit in the shade. Jumping into the backseat she sat down her bag in the seat next to her as she put her buckle on. Savannah pulled the bag into her lap as she went to look at what the swim suite actually looked like. It was a black bikini with silver lace surrounding the stitching.The hazel eyed kid looked at it disgusted, never having been the type person to wear something like that. Savannah put it back into its folded state, slipping it into the bottom of her bag. 

Bringing out her phone she plugged in her headphones and leaned back to listen to the beat of the music she had put on. She drummed her thumbs against her thigh to the beat of the music, resting her head back. She could hear the hustle and bustle of her family through the blaring sound. They weren't exactly a quiet family, they're the ones you would hear shouting at each other during a restaurant visit. No matter whether it's fast food or a fancy supper. All six of family members loaded the car while pushing and shoving to get seated first. Edward and Logan making their way in first as they sit down in the back seat along with Savannah. She glanced up to the front where she saw her mom and dad staring up the car. Pulling out of their spot and onto the rode. As they went down the path to the lake, the destination having been told to them, she watched as the trees pass high above them.


End file.
